An Almost Exact Mirror Image Of The Past
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Adrien doesn't realize that today is a lot like a certain day in his childhood just mirrored by his wife, his daughter, and him. *Written for Adrien Appreciation Week.*


"Mom, Mommy!" Adrien ran up to his mother, holding a drawing of a peacock, the bird being his mom's favorite animal and on that she'd told him before, she felt a lot like, so he'd remembered it with childhood glee and drew out his best picture of the bird though it was lopsided and wasn't very good.

Blues and greens intermingled on the page in mostly swirls, but Adrien had given it his best try, and his mother held it in her hands like a masterpiece, "Oh, Adrien, it's so beautiful. Is that me?"

"Yeah, as a peacock, because you always talk about them." He smiled up at her, "Do you like it?"

"I do. It's so pretty, Adrien. I might just have to frame it by our bed." She smiled, and Adrien practically cooed seeing just a happy expression on his mom's face over something he did. It wasn't uncommon, but each time was just as precious as could be especially when she took his hand and went to find his father.

"Gabriel, Adrien drew me as a peacock!" She proudly proclaimed once she found him and while worry lit up his eyes, he turned his attention to the drawing and smiled.

"That's good, Emilie." Gabriel told her as he looked down at his son, "You did a good job." The fact that Gabriel was okay with taking a break from his work and talking to them would speak volumes to Adrien when he was older, but for today, he just thought of it like he thought of everything; his mother and father were the best and so, so kind.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Daddy!" Cooed little Lilly, "Look at what I drew! Do you know what it is?"

"Is it me?" He asked as he gazed down at the black drawing of what was probably a cat as he just had a feeling that may be it was more than a cat.

"Yeah, it's you as a cat, a black one, because of what you always say!" Lilly cheered as her father admired her drawing before Adrien walked her over to Rose who was bent over a plan for what flowers to prepare in her and Juleka's shop for the next season, looking perfectly stressed out, and Adrien just hoped that this would be the joy that she needed.

"Rose, honey, Lilly drew me as a black cat." Adrien announced proudly, and Rose perked up like he knew his wife would.

"A black cat?" She glanced over before she giggled and reached out for it, "You look so pretty as a kitty, Adrien. We should frame it and put it by our bed, shouldn't we?" Part of it was her teasing him, but most of what Rose said, he knew was out of deep love for the two of them. Just her words struck a chord in him, reminded him of a memory that he couldn't quite place, all of this felt sort of like deja vu, but in the best, most confusing way ever.

"Thank you, my princess." He half teased her, remembering Princess Fragrance and how truly things had changed from that day back then when they were only friends, barely more than acquaintances, and then today, he'd been calling her his wife for quite a few years now, and they had a precious little girl to call their own. Rose had been the sort to suggest flower names, because she thought they were adorable though she'd flustered at the pun that Adrien had brought up years ago since his wife was a florist and ran a flower shop with her best friend.

Half of the time, she talked to Juleka on the phone about business, but the other half, was just their friendship that had only grown stronger with the passing of time.

Either way, his wife was and still is absolutely beautiful. Besides, he was okay with the pun of his daughter's name even though few looked into Adrien's life to know that his wife was a florist, but Adrien would happily love his daughter regardless of whatever. She was his precious little girl, his lovely flower that he wasn't quite sure he was ready to see grow up some odd years from now.

Adrien was happier than he'd ever been with Rose as his adorable wife, and their little girl, Lilly, who was full of such love and enthusiasm to the world that sometimes Adrien was pretty sure that he and his wife just cooed over it. He just adored the two most important people in his life: his wife and Lilly, two people that reminded him with every passing day how truly beautiful and blessed his life had become.


End file.
